The Sparrow and the Raven
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Post AWE, Captain Jack Sparrow makes port in Port Royale Jamaica where along with rum he picks up an interesting stowaway, Stella-Mae Raven with her witty attitude and devious ways can Captain Raven help Jack find the Fountain of Youth? Or perhaps more?


**The Sparrow and the Raven**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to POTC theme music.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow, or the pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Stella-Mae Raven, however.

A/N Post AWE, Captain Jack Sparrow makes port in Port Royale Jamaica where along with rum he picks up an interesting stowaway, Stella-Mae Raven with her witty attitude and devious ways can Captain Raven help Jack find the Fountain of Youth? Or perhaps more?

* * *

Chapter 1-Stowaway

Jack Sparrow-_Captain_Jack Sparrow eyed the good sized sloop sitting in the docks of Port Royale...it would be so easy to borrow it...only for a brief trip, to the Fountain of Youth.

But how to get on to the ship?

He craned his neck, looking both ways, but no one seemed to be anywhere near the ship. Jack grinned to himself, and started forward, only to freeze at the sound of voices. The pirate jumped behind a couple barrels sitting near the sloop in an attempt to avoid being caught.

There in bold, black letters, the barrel was labeled** RUM. "** It must be my lucky day..."

Jack uncapped the barrel, and began to fill his bottle with his favorite beverage, but he was distracted by the sound of voices, coming suspiciously toward the sloop.

"I'm telling you gentleman, that ship is **NOT **mine!" The voice of a young woman rang out across the otherwise quiet night.

"Yeah missy, just like that's not a pirate brand on your forearm," a gruff voice said.

"You know...for a big rough and tumble man like yourself, you are amazingly handsome...Mr...?" the woman's voice said this time, sounding much sweeter than the last time she had spoken.

Jack shook his head, taking a long gulp of rum, _amateur._

Surprisngly the man bought it," Mr. Ellington, but you can call me Gilbert."

The woman snorted," Really? Gilbert?"

"Yes, you gotta problem with that, pirate?" a second voice demanded, sounding even gruffer than the other man's voice.

"As a matter of fact..." The woman's voice trailed off, and Jack heard the familiar sound of a pistol being easily loaded.

"Now, gentleman, if you would please back up, or I WILL be forced to kill you."

The men didnt back down, they merely screamed," Get her!"

The 'pirate' woman started toward the ship, and Jack stood, figuring it would be his last chance to sneak on board, he ran toward the ship, but the woman stopped him. She was younger than he had orignally thought, maybe in her early twenties, with bright sea green eyes and long dark hair.

"Are you daft?" She snapped," Get the rum! Hurry!"

Jack glowered at her, but replied," I see your point..."

He struggled with the rum barrel at first, and even had to use one barrel to knock the gruff men off course. He then rolled the other barrel onto the sloop, and even as he did so the woman was already setting sail, into the sunset, away from Port Royale, and he was going with her...to who knew where.

* * *

Jack eyed the young woman, who had already downed an entire bottle of rum, without side effects, in awe.

That is until she said," Let's get one thing straight here,** I** am captain of this ship, buddy."

Jack laughed," I don't think so, love. I am _Captain _Jack Sparrow."

The woman rolled her eyes," Your point?"

"I am captain, and you are not."

"Wrong again, Sparrow, I **am** captain."

"Says who?" Jack demanded.

The woman grinned," Me. _Captain_ Stella- Mae Raven."

Jack glared at the younger pirate," Well**...I** have the hat. Therefore, I'm captain of this ship."

Stella frowned, her green eyes looking depressed and dreary..."Whatever you say Sparrow, I'll just go jump overboard..."

Jack frowned, and for some reason, unbeknown to him he replied," No, don't do that!"

That was an incredibly stupid thing for him to do.

Stella whirled around and snatched his hat from his head," Ha! Who has the hat now, huh?"

Jack glared at Stella, who did the same, this was going to be a _long_ trip.

A/N Sorry that sucked guys!!!!! It will get better I just need to get back into practice I haven't written POTC for a long time, please review and favorite if you like it :D


End file.
